Document Of A Half Vampire
by Fantasy Cat1
Summary: I thought in the end I would become a Lab rat because I was a Half Vampire or that what I was told and my so called father,charlie, turn me in his Secret Unit Of The FBI I hope Edward will find me before it .. Ch. 5 up now 1st Fanfic Ever Please Review
1. PREFACE

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does, but I do own my plot and own characters. This goes for the whole story.**_

**_IMPORTANT:_ This story is differnet Bella father is not a cheif of the police but works for the military there will be many flash backand present time. if it get confusing let me know and I'll help you to understand but I will like to tell you this is my frist fanfic please be kind.**

**Preface Date: July 6, 3007 8:00am**

**(BPOV) Present time.**

"Here have a seat" Bella said with an angelic voice.

Pulling a chair out from the table so the reporter can sit across from me. When she sat down she looked little frighten. She told me on the phone that this will be her first report since she just got the job. When I looked in to her eyes she looked a little scared but also excited to hear my story of being a vampire.

The reporter staring taking thing out of her case placing a microphone on the table and a recorder attached to it. It only took her a couple of minutes to set up.

"Okay everything is set up. Just speak into the microphone and will recorded you when you're telling me the story." I could tell she was trying to keep her calm.

The reporter set the microphone directly in front of me. Her hands were shaking a bit and that made me smile. She nodded her head to show me to begin. I took a deep breath even though I didn't need it and began.

"My name is Bella Cullen, but a century ago I wad known as Bella Swan and before that I don't know. This is my story, a story I, myself find it hard to believe but in order to understand I must start where my father, Charlie, turned me into a lab project for a military secret service, but that was least of my problem then. I had something more extreme to worry about but before I get to in depth let me start from the beginning….


	2. WATER

_**Disclaimer: I told you before I do not own twilight**_

**Chapter 1 – Water**

**Date: March 27, 2007 (Flash Back)**

**(BPOV)**

I awoke in a tube of water surprisingly it wasn't cold but a very warm water. Not only was the water not cold but I also can breath in the water. When I started to look around I couldn't tell where I was only that wires were attach to me and was in a test tube of water. I also saw a couple of computers analyzing my heart beat and brain function. I still couldn't understand why or what was going on and how I got here it was confusing the hell out of me.

I saw Charlie walk in the door and it slammed behind him which made me lose my train of thought and it startled me a bit. It didn't take long for Charlie stand in front of my floating body. He put one of his hands on the glass tube. I think he was hoping I would do the same but I didn't and then I remember what happen to me and how I ended up here. I remember my father coming up to my room placing a cup of water next to my bed knowing I would want it when I wake up. My own father drugged me and placed me here. I shook my head to get out of that train of thought pushing it to the back of my head so I wouldn't think about it. I looked into my so called father eyes staring at him hoping he really didn't do that to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Charlie said looking into my eyes also.

And that confirm it that my own father that I loved so much drugged me and put my here I was pissed beyond believe.

"Bella your eyes" Charlie to a step back looking like he was scared.

I didn't understand what he was saying to me I was just pissed and wanted him out of my sight.

"Bella your eyes they are black, calm down you must calm down." Charlie took a step forward putting his hands back on the glass staring at me. I didn't know what to say. My eyes couldn't turn black unless I was a vampire and I couldn't be because I never got bitten. Just then I started to think about Edward and how his eyes turned black when he gets angry. I started to feel calmer thinking about Edward.

"Good Bella good." My father must of saw my eyes turn back to it color.

He looked sadden by my reaction.

He turned around without saying another word. I wanted him to come back because I didn't want to be alone but I was also to mad at him to say anything yet but deep done I wanted him to stay. He started heading to the door but only took a couple of steps when he all of sudden stopped He stood there frozen like a rock but I didn't understand why. It felt like hours past but I believe only minutes when he just all of sudden started walking again. He turned behind to glance at me. He had a confused expressing on his face that I didn't really understand why again. He was only a few feet away from the door before he stopped again and saluted not second later the chief of the FBI walked in the door staring at my father. The chief started walk towards him and stopped in front of my father and saluted him back.

I remember Charlie telling me he was a high rank of the military and that soon he will become chief of the FBI special unit. I still couldn't believe that my own father turned me in because I know vampires or let alone in love with one. That was the only reason why I'm here in this damned test tube. It was all because I know the Cullen's. That when it hit me. I was scared really scared that the FBI didn't want me but only using me to get to the Cullen. Again I started to shake my head to get the thoughts out of my head.

After the chief saluted him they both put there hands down and started to walk towards me but Charlie was walking towards the door. Before Charlie completely left the room the chief turned.

"Charlie" chief said only pausing for a moment." Nice job on completing your mission"

Charlie didn't say anything but just walked out. I was shocked and it was probably written all over my face. Not a second later my thought went straight to who they call 'chief'. It seems to me he only likes to be called that because so far no one has called him anything but chief. When I snapped out of my train of thought I realize everyone was gone but the chief. He started to walk towards me with a smile on his face. He smiled for a while now and it was getting on my nerves. He took a chair and sat in front of the glass tube he never once took his eyes off of me. I started to stare at him wondering why he kept staring and smiling at me but then I notice his eyes go up and down taking the sight of my almost naked body. He was silent for a little longer which was pissing me off but then he began to speak.

"Bella Swan or would you like to be called Bella Cullen" he signed.

He stood up rather quickly. Circling slowly around the glass tube that I was in.

"You are very beautiful Bella, and I'm glad you're finally here. I waited years to understand, waiting to understand how important you are and now that you're here I understand completely. I bet you believe that your father well, Charlie turned you in but your wrong he was to weak to do it so I did it for him. Oh and if you believe you are a normal girl you have been mistaken." He signed still walking around in circles.

"But, you're not Bella. You, my love, are a half human half vampire." He sat back down looking at my expression on my face.

I couldn't help but laugh, him thinking I was a vampire was nuts.

"What's so funny Bella" he asks angrily.

Once I saw that he was serious I stopped laughing and looked deep in his eyes hoping he was joking but his expression was clear and the only think I thought to myself was 'I am what I am'.

"What do you want with me?" I was surprise I could even talk in the water but I had to keep myself calm and my expression clear.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he started to shake his head and getting me pissed off but my face still holds it calm.

"Here maybe this will help you understand that what you are is a monster that no one will love or want. Bella, my dear, Charlie isn't your real father neither is Renee your mother or Phil your step father."

I had to admit I was very confused but I still listen carefully.

"Everyone who you think is your family are just pretending to because I told them to. Charlie, Renee, Phil for god sake even you math teacher at school works for me. Keeping an eye on you, you can say. Watching you, seeing when you start to change into the monster that you are. It was about sixteen an a half years ago when the FBI unit killed you human mother and your father who was a vampire." He got out of his seat staring into my eyes and then pointing at me.

"You Bella are the first human vampire in the world which means you are extra special and no one knows but the unit. We will be given you all kind of test you can say, we are pushing you to your limits. Do you understand me Bella?" he asked sitting back down on the chair.

I was silent. I was confused shorting through all of the information that he given to me.

"Are you saying my whole life was a lie? My parents divorce—"he cut me off before I could finish.

"Bella my dear, the only reason why they divorce is because of me. I had given Renee another mission so she couldn't stay with you." He stood up in front of me watching me closely.

He put one of his hands on the glass tube and smiling again. I think he wanted to touch my body but I wasn't sure. He stood there like that for thirty minutes. He finally broke the silence.

"The test will begin tomorrow." He turned and walked out of the room. The door slamming behind him and I jumped.

-_Edward, Edward what am I going to do? - _I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes trying to sleep and preparing for the worst tomorrow. It wasn't very long until the darkness came and I was alone.


	3. BREAK

**_Disclaimer: I told you once I told you twice dont make me tell you the third time_**

**Chapter 2 – Break**

**Date: July 6, 3007 1:18 pm**

**Present (BPOV)**

The reporter reached out turning off the recorder. Placing the microphone and recorder back into her case. I was kind a confused before I heard her stomach growl.

"Let's take a break and get something to eat." The reporter gazed into my eyes and realize on what she just said I started to giggle a little bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you don't eat. Well you do but not like me. I mean you won't eat me. I mean I need to eat." She started to get frustrated and she blushed a little which I started to giggle.

It didn't take me long to burst out laughing when she blushed. I started to remember when I first did that when I was human to Edward. The reporter started to laugh too why I'm not sure. We both stopped when we both heard the reporter stomach growl louder.

"Go ahead and get something to eat. I'll stay and wait until you returned." I smiled.

She smiled in return and stood up gracefully a little too gracefully like a vampire but it maybe just in my head. So I pushed the thought into the back of my mind. She turned when she reached for the door staring at.

"Oh, I'll be back an a hour." She smiled and turned to go out of the door.

Before she was completely out I mumbled under my breath 'I know'. She turned around confused but walked out immediately and I was shock that she heard me that low. I thought, I said it so low thqt only vampires can hear it. Again I put it out of my head waiting for her to return.

It was about thirty minutes in the waiting time. When I heard the door open. I got up and walked over to see was at the door and loan beholds my darling Edward was here.

"You're late Edward." Looking at him in the eyes before I gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry Bella, I got lost." He mumbled to himself hoping I didn't her the last part.

I started to giggle finding it funny that 'Edward' can get lost. And I thought he was flawless.

"Where the reporter?" Edward asked looking around then back at me kissing my forehead.

"She went to get food she'll be back soon." I walked over back to where I was sitting but Edward didn't like it to much so he picked me up gracefully and placed me on his lap.

Time flu and I heard the door open again.

"I'm back." The reporter yelled putting her keys by the door. She pauses staring at Edward and back at me.

"He came about thirty minutes ago. He got lost." I stated giggling again.

Edward gave me a smirk and kissed on my cheek. She walked passed us and sat down across from us. She started to put the microphone in front of me. She smiled and I smiled back and then she looked at Edward giving him a bigger smile and I growled low so she didn't her me but she managed to look at me real quick and then at the ground. I smiled again and watched her pull out the recorder back out of her case.

"Edward this is…." I paused;

"Gwen, Gwen Lana." The reported answered.

Gwen put out her hand so she could shake his and he pulled out his hand. They where both smiling at each other I didn't really pay attention due to the fact that I was happy that I found out that the reporter name was Gwen but she never let go until I did a low growl. She let go immediately.

"Hmm…so…ah…let begin." She mumbled.

I looked at Edward and pushed the microphone towards him. He signed and leans closer to the microphone. Gwen looked a little surprised.

"Well my part began when I first notice Bella missing. I believe it was March 26, 2007." He began.


	4. LOST

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own my story and characters… **_

**Chapter 3 – Lost**

**Date: March 26, 2006 (Flash Back)**

**(EPOV)**

I went back to my house while Bella was sleeping peacefully. I thought it would be the prefect time to go but I was wrong. When I got back to Bella house I lay on her bed to put my arms around her waist but she wasn't there. I got up quickly looking for her but neither Bella or Charlie was here. I walked back up the stairs and laid back down on her bed. Waiting to see if she will be back maybe there was an emergency and that is why she is not here at four o'clock in the morning.

Hours went by and no sign of Bella or Charlie anywhere. 'What happen to her, she would have called me wouldn't she?' it was all I could think about. I rolled over in the bed and noticed her cup of water knocked over. I set the cup back up and noticed a white substance on the bottom. I lifted it up to my nose and sniffed it. My eyes widened and I got up leaving Bella's house and running to mine. I ran and ran pushing my self to go faster I got to the door and slammed it open. I stopped in the middle of the living room.

"Bella has been drugged, Bella has been kidnapped," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

My eyes were still black. I was confused, lost, worried, and scared. The rest of the family ran down the stairs when I yelled Bella's name. There eyes were black just like mine. I was surprised that even Rosalie eyes were black. I kept pacing back and forth while my family watches me.

"What happen?" Alice finally asked.

"Where is she?" Jasper growled under his breath.

"Everyone calm down" Esme said with a motherly tone.

Everyone began to sit down on the couches and the chairs. I kept pacing back and forth. I finally stopped when I saw everyone's black eyes on me. I tried to block there thoughts but some still came to my head.

_Is he going to tell us what happened?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_I wish I could have seen this sooner…_

_Why am I pissed off its just Bella…_

_Everyone needs to calm down before I start asking question…_

"Everyone just shut up! I can't take it! I, I don't know what happen to her. I went back and she was gone but her glass of water it was, was drugged. I could see it in the bottom of the glass I could even smell it. I shouldn't have gone and left her alone." I started to mumble at the last part. Everyone was silent.

Where is she?" I fell to the ground at that point if I could have cried I would have. I wanted Bella, my Bella back in my arms where I know she will be safe. I felt everyone around me. I looked up to there faces and everyone's eyes look sad and worried I don't know if it was for me or for my Bella.

"We will find her Edward. So help me we will find her" Emmet said touching my shoulder. I always knew I could count on him when it comes to Bella saftey.

"Edward, listen this is what I need you to do…" Carlisle said. I listen closely to his plan and nodded to tell him I understand.

When morning came Carlisle plan was in action. I went to Charlie's and Bella's house and knocked on the door. Seconds later Charlie answered the door to my surprise. Right away I wanted to hit him and tell me where Bella was but I couldn't I needed find out answers to Bella's disappearance before I go beating up her father. Charlie moved to the side to motion me to come inside. For some reason I couldn't read his thoughts but I walked in side heading towards the kitchen.

"How can I help you Edward." Charlie asked sitting on the kitchen chair. I leaned over the top of the kitchen table trying to look as serious as I can.

"I am looking for Bella I am suppose to give her a ride to Port. Have you seen her?" I asked with a simple smile trying to hide my anger.

It was silent for a while when Charlie turned around and started to make himself breakfast.

"_Edward, listen closely Bella is in trouble. I can't say it out loud. They are watching and recording me what we say. I was told to bring her in to the FBI warehouse but I couldn't do that to Bell's. So someone else did it and I had to leave. They are going to be doing extreme tests on her that may even kill her." _ Charlie's thoughts ran through my head.

"She went to her mom's house for a couple of weeks. She probably wanted a ride to the airport in Ports but I took her there around four A.M." Charlie nodded.

"_Edward, I know what you are and I know you can hear me. You have to save Bella do you hear me please save Bella…look I will explain everything later wait for my call." _Charlie's thoughts ran through me again.

"Thanks Charlie maybe another time… oh, yeah, Charlie do you know when she will be back?"

"Not sure Edward a couple of weeks" Charlie said will a smile. I smiled and left out the door towards my house. Once I was out of range of Charlie house I ran. I never ran that fast in my life. I just wanted to get home and wait by the phone and wait for his call. Once I got to my house I put my block up so I didn't have to listen to my family thoughts.

"Edward what's going on, what happen to Bella?" Carlisle asked trying to sound calm putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder to answer his questions.

"Carlisle, Carlisle they know what we are. Charlie he, he had to turn Bella in to the FBI in a warehouse or something but why I don't know. He told me to save her Carlisle. He told me she is in danger and could, and could die." I had said in a soft voice when I was speaking. If my family wasn't vampires I don't think they could understand what I was saying. They all sat there stunned. I looked over everyone's faces when I reached Alice her eyes went cloudy. She was having another vision. Jasper took Alice in his arms trying to calm her.

"Alice what do you see?" Jasper asked in a calm voice.

What she was seeing I could hear. She didn't have to answer to Jasper but I guessed everyone else wanted to hear. I clenched my teeth on what I heard trying to stay calm but it didn't happen I let out a loud growl.

"I see Bella, she is screaming in pain. Men are staring at her with clip boards in their hands writing stuff down. It looks like a high rank man is laughing. I see Charlie walk in, he looks sad. She is saying something I can't understand she's saying it again but louder, oh she is calling Edward's name. Lights are flashing, Bella's glowing, oh my god her eyes are black. The man that was laughing at her is touching the glass. He is mouthing something to her, 'Even if she was a human vampire she is the most powerful in the world'. He is smirking at her. Bella is screaming and it's getting louder and louder and she, she fainted and it's black now." Alice started blinking rapidly.

Alice started crying dry less sobs. I felt bad for Alice, she probably blames herself for Bella's disappearance

"Don't cry Alice. I don't blame you I, I blame myself."

Alice looked stunned that I didn't blame her even I was a little stunned myself. But I knew, I knew Bella will be alright because I was going to save her even if it cost me my life.


	5. THOUGHTS

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I bet you know who does…**_

**Chapter 4 – Thoughts**

**Date: July 7, 3007 12:13am (Present) **

**(BPOV)**

"You look tired, why don't you get some sleep and we'll return tomorrow around nine A.M." I suggested.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow at nine" Gwen got up and picked her things up and put them in her case.

When see looked backed up Edward and I were gone.

_**One hour later**_

_"Edward, I'm worried" I thought to him._

_"_Bella, don't worry your doing the right thing." Edward lean over and started to place light kisses on my forehead.

"I hope your Edward." I sighed

I turned over on the bed facing my back towards Edwards. Edward placed his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"I love you Bella," Edward kissed my in the back of my head.

_"I love you too Edward" _I sighed and closed my eyes wishing I could still sleep. I would never get use to being a vampire.

It wasn't too long before I heard a knock on the door. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle walked in the door. Edward did a light growl and I playfully elbowed him in the side. We both sat up and walked over to the family with smiles on our faces.

"Hi everyone, what are you guys doing here?" I asked trying not to be rude.

"Bella, is everything alright? I mean do you feel alright? No dizzy spells or feel a little sick like you're going to vomit?" Carlisle asked placing a hand on my forehead.

"I feel fine Carlisle, Alice what is going on?" I looked over at Alice.

"Well Bella," she paused "I had a vision about you and you vomited in the bathroom and yesterday I had another vision of you and guess what? You're having a baby Bella!" Alice said over excided.

I didn't know what to say or what to do. I tried to open my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I looked over at Edward and he had the same look. When I looked over at the rest of the family they all had a big grin on there faces.

_**8:45 A.M.**_

I knocked on the door and opened it rather quickly. Gwen was already at the table with the microphone and recorder on top. Edward and I sat at the table waiting for instruction on what to do next. Gwen smiled and nodded her head to start. I was a bit surprise how fast she wanted to hear my story. I nodded back to show her I understand. I sighed and grab Edward hand for support and started.

**Date: March 28, 2007 (Flashback)**

**(BPOV)**

When I was the next day I didn't want to wake up just yet but I was awaked by some wires being pulled off my skin. I opened my eyes and looked around I at least saw twelve people wearing white uniforms. Some were examining me and others on the computer and the rest had clipboards in their hands probably taking notes. I started to get nervous and scared due to the fact that I didn't want to be here. I started to feel uncomfortable when everyone realized that I was awake they just started to stare at me. That when I started to realize what I was wearing. I felt really sluty. I tried to put my arms around me hoping they would get that I didn't want them to stare at me. Most of my skin was showing there were only thick white straps over my "special spots," I started to blush of my embarrassment.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about what I was wearing even though it hard not when everyone is staring. I reopened my eyes to see Charlie and Chief standing in front of me. I looked at Charlie but he immediately looked away. Then I looked over at Chief and he smiled and nodded his head. It was only a moment later the water started to drain out of the test tube I was in.

I was getting scared when the water stared to go down. The doctors started to circle around the tube. One of the doctors said that my heartbeat is moving rather quickly. I looked over at Chief and Charlie, Charlie held sadness in his eyes but I didn't care at that moment. The water was fully drained and I was circling around the tube trying to find a way out. I felt cold air on my body which made me shiver unwillingly. The glass tube opened half its side. I went to step out of the tube but I fell to the floor with a loud thud. I heard the doctors and Chief laughing at me when I fell. My whole body was in pain I rolled into I tight circle on the floor and let out a loud shrink. The pain that I was unbearable and it was making me pissed off.

I never thought I could get this mad but I was. I let out another loud shrink that when I felt someone arms around me picking me up bridal style. I opened my eyes slightly to see who was caring me. Charlie looked down in my eyes and gave me a slight smile. Charlie placed me down on a cold metal table, I shivered again unwillingly. I saw Charlie mouth something to me, trying to tell me something but I didn't understand but I wanted too I wanted to understand I wanted Charlie to take me home I wanted to be in Edward arms if only I could hear what Charlie was saying to me.

"_Don't worry Bella, Edward coming to save you. Just hold on a little more."_ Charlie thought.

I nodded my head to show Charlie I understood and he gave me, what looks like a grateful smile. I couldn't believe what I just heard. 'Did I really hear my father's thoughts'?

Charlie moved some of my hair out of my face and kissed me on my forehead and walked away. I notice four doctors walking towards me. I tried to get up and run away but my body was numb and my legs didn't want to move. Each of the doctors grabs one of my arms and legs. I tried to kick and scream but it was no use they put metal hand cuffs on me and hook them on the table I was laying on.

A fifth doctor came into view with long needle in his hand. All that was going through my head was Edward and that I am terrified of needles. I tried to say 'no' but nothing came out of my mouth I tried to scream, yell, but still nothing came out. I was trying to figure out why I couldn't talk or move all I could think about is maybe they drugged me. I wanted them stop, I didn't want them near me 'just go away, don't come near me, get away from me' nothing came out it was only a thought. The doctor with the needle started to clean my arm where he going to draw my blood. Maybe I should try one more time again nothing and again and again.

"No!" I yelled. I was shocked it actually worked.

"Bella my dear, relax it will only hurt for a second. We just need your blood, you know a little DNA" Chief stated.

Again I lost my voice and my sense of words all I felt was a warm tear run down my cheek. The fifth doctor grabbed my arm and looked for the vain to draw my blood. I was trying to shake him off but it was no use. The doctor stuck the needle in my arm and more tears ran down my face. He drew a large about of blood that I could pass out for a week.

"interesting…"Chief trailed off.

I couldn't quite understand why he used the word interesting until I looked at the blood the doctor drew. My blood wasn't a normal red but a red and plasma color mix in. everyone had a weird expression on there faces. I even thought it was weird. The doctor took the needle out of my arm when the tube was full. He immediately places the tube in a freezer box near by.

When the doctor returned he had something in his hand but I couldn't tell what it was. The next thing I knew he had placed a strap around my head and a gag piece around my mouth and my eyes wide. There is no where to go, no way to scream, I was about to begin my test and I was terrified.


End file.
